


Heat

by Elveny



Series: Spark of Hope [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Magic, Painting, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: "Please", she moaned, not knowing what exactly she was begging for - for him to just continue touching her or to finally give himself to her.





	1. Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently reworking this whole series since posting it in 2017. It was originally just a rather lose collection of scenes to add flavor to the ingame scenes. By now my headcanon has shifted somewhat and I am trying to make it more of a whole.
> 
> Current state (June 2018) is two added chapters and an overhaul of eight or so chapters with by now nearly 20k additional words, another updated chapter is coming soon (prepare for more kisses), and I'm only in the 2nd part of this 5 part series. So there is more to come and even more important in my eyes: the existing work will be improved upon. Enjoy and thanks for being patient with me :D

"Lyssa?"

"I'm up here."

She didn't need to look down the balustrade to know Solas had come up the stairs, probably a bunch of books in his hand as every evening. It was later than usual but she couldn't really blame him. It had been an unusually hot day, especially since they were so high up in the mountains and she was pretty sure most of Skyhold was still awake, unable to sleep in the heat. The doors to the balcony were wide open, letting in as much of the cool night air as possible, making the candles that surrounded her flicker. She hadn't even tried to go to sleep but undressed as far as possible and comfortable and gotten back to her painting which had been abandoned for far too long as more important duties had taken up most of her time.

Her long hair was open for once, swept over her shoulder so that the candlelight drew patterns of warmth and shadows on her naked skin. She was only wearing a loose fitting skirt which had long slits leaving her legs free, the lights flickering over her warm, amber skin. She had her lower lip between her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the painting in concentration as she dipped the brush into the paint and added another layer to her mural. She still was far from finished, she knew as her eyes flickered over stylized hills and forests beneath a starry sky.

"What if someone came up here and saw you like that?", she heard Solas' voice next to her as he joined her on the balustrade, kneeling down behind her, his fingertips trailing up from her waist to her shoulder. His voice was amused but there was a touch of something else in it that made her skin tingle.

"Ah, vhenan. Nobody comes here this time of night but you. And it really is too hot to wear anything more", she said and laughed, a soft lilt to her voice she always had when she was brought out of concentration.

"It's not that I want to complain, really", he murmured, kissing her shoulder softly.

"Hmm", she purred at his touch, leaning back against him for a moment as his hands came around her, caressing her belly. He wasn't wearing a shirt either, she realized but the thought flew away again as she leaned forward again, correcting a brush stroke she had just made.

"I can't seem to get that perspective right", she sighed, dipping the brush again into the white paint to add another layer to the halla she had been drawing.

"Here, let me show you", Solas murmured into her ear. He rearranged himself behind her so that his legs were framing hers and her backside was touching his stomach. His hot breath tickled her cheek and she smiled as he snuggled against her after trailing kisses on her ear and neck. His arms came around her, touching the side of her breasts as if by accident. Despite the heat, she had goosebumps as he pulled her close against him, one hand trailing down her arm until he laid his fingers over her hand. But instead of just painting over her work, he softly guided her brush across the stones, correcting the angle of the halla's head. Lyssa carefully watched the way a few strokes changed the mood of the scene in the mural but it got increasingly hard to concentrate as she suddenly realized his other hand nearing the waistband of her skirt. The muscles in her belly contracted as his featherlike touch danced over them and then his fingers wandered beneath the fabric just as he took her earlobe between his teeth. Her breath caught in her throat and a small noise escaped her when he slightly parted her legs to caress the soft inner side of her thigh.

"Trouble concentrating, vhenan?", he asked, mischief in his voice as the brush trembled in her hand, kissing the skin beneath her ear and she laughed breathlessly, a sound that quickly turned into a gasp as his fingers darted forward to find her sweet spot.

"I… no, why?", she said breathlessly and felt his laughter rumble in his chest as she put the brush back on the stone with determination. His fingers left her painting hand and cupped her breast as his other hand started to stroke her softly, teasingly. She closed her eyes for a second to catch her breath that somehow seemed to get stuck in her throat when he kissed her neck. Without noticing, she matched her brush strokes with the rhythm of his hand, sinking slightly back against him when his fingers started to move more quickly. She managed to give the halla's back the perfect curve and even started on another one, despite her eyes continuously losing focus as the heat build up within her.

"You should try to add a touch of yellow to the edge of the back to give it more substance", he said, closing thumb and index finger around her nipple, pressing it softly and she bit her lip.

"Mhm", she managed to get out, dipping the brush into the yellow paint and she felt him smile against her skin just before his tongue darted over the tip of her ear, eliciting a sighed "Oh". His lips wandered over the curve of her neck, softly biting her earlobe and she had started to move her hips, urging him on. One, then two fingers darted inside of her and with a soft clatter, the brush fell down and she pressed her hand against the wet wall with a moan.

"You ruined it", he chastised her softly and with laughter in his voice but kept speeding up the rhythm and Lyssa couldn't seem to care. Her other hand was cramped into the fabric of her skirt which pooled around her and when his thumb came back to press against the hard nub in her center she came with an intensity that made her nearly cry out loud as her whole body shuddered.

 

He placed soft kisses on her back and shoulders when she sank back against him, trying to catch her breath. She could feel him pressing against her, hard and ready, and when she finally turned to face him, a satisfied twinkle was in his eyes as he smiled at her. Her breathing was still accelerated and paint from her hand smeared across his bare skin as her hands wandered across his chest as she straddled him. He was still wearing his pants but for the moment she didn't let him touch them. Her lips brushed against his as she rubbed herself against him, eliciting a deep moan from him, then she kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing with his.

"I know I ruined it", she murmured between kisses and this time, it was her that smiled mischievously as she pushed him backwards until he lay on his back. "I guess I still have some practicing to do."

"Lyssa…", he moaned, grabbing her hips as she continued to softly and very slowly rub against the bulge in his pants but she put a finger against his lips and shook her head, taking up a brush again with her other hand. She smiled down on him and took up some paint and with soft, caressing strokes she started to decorate his body.

The brush danced over his skin, drawing circles and patterns, at times barely touching him, following the lines of his muscles and scars that zigzagged over them. She placed kisses and nibbles, brushing them over with elven runes and dedications, enchantments and meaningless designs, slowly working her way downwards, never stopping to rock herself against him as long as it was possible. When she finally reached the edge of his pants, he shuddered beneath every brushstroke, never taking his eyes off her. She grinned at him before pulling them down and a guttural moan escaped him as she took him into her mouth, running her tongue along his length.

She felt his hand in her hair as she closed her lips around him and his hips bucked beneath her hands, trying to move more quickly. She held him down, taking her time but the way he started to tremble beneath her showed her the extent of his passion. One hand at his shaft, the other one between her own legs, she licked across his tip before she closed her lips around him again and let him move freely, matching his desperate thrusts with trembling fingers. With a strangled outcry he spilled himself into her throat but when she expected him to sink back to catch his breath, he surprised her by straightening nearly immediately and pulling her up to him. His mouth was hard as he kissed her, one hand still in her hair, the other one wandering to the small of her back, pressing her against him and then lowering her to the ground.

"Vhenan?", she whispered, a nearly fearful tingle in her stomach as she saw something in him she hadn't seen before.

"Shhh", he made and flashed a smile that immediately transformed the tingle to excitement.

 

He didn't say anything as he grabbed the brush but there was something immensely powerful about him that took away her breath. His eyes flashed white with magic for a second as he started writing on her body. She could make out single words in his whispers but very soon they didn't matter as the drawings seem to burn on her skin, leaving warm, tingling traces that gathered deep within her. A soft glow was starting to appear within the paint, both on her and his body and she could feel the anchor titillate in her palm, sparks dissipating in the air as she suddenly recognized the upwelling of magic within herself even as she felt her desire building up in a way she barely understood. Solas' brush danced over her skin and every now and then she saw his eyes flashing. When he reached her legs and even started to cover the inside of her thighs with patterns, she nearly squirmed under his touch arching her back towards him, her breath coming in short bursts.

"Please", she moaned, not knowing what exactly she was begging for - for him to just continue touching her or to finally give himself to her. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to bear him only touching her with a brush he was leaning over her again, interlacing his fingers with hers and locking his eyes with hers. She gasped as a surge of power went through her, recognizing the essence and taste of his magic rushing through her and she realized he had somehow connected them as if to make their bodies just one.

 

"Ne'emma lath, emma vhenan'ara", he whispered and kissed her, pressing his lips on hers with an urgency like never before and she answered in kind. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he entered her with a swift motion, driving himself deep into her. Lyssa threw back her head, crying out in ecstasy as she seemed to feel his touch with more than her body and had she been able to use her hands she would've scratched across his back, but he still held her wrists above her head. All she could to was match his rhythm as she lifted herself to meet him. He was groaning against her neck, moving with grace and power and before Lyssa even realized she was nearing her release, she felt like she exploded around him and then she was building up again as he relentlessly thrust inside her. She bit into his shoulder to suppress a moan that was more like a sob and suddenly, her hands were free as Solas slowly lost control.

Coming up onto his knees with a shaking breath, he angled her hips so that he could intensify and deepen his thrusts. Lyssa grabbed the railing to be able to meet his thrusts with more friction, incoherent sounds coming from her throat as she arched her back. She felt the magic crackling between them and without thinking, she threw her hand out to him, fiery lightning streaming towards him and he grabbed her hand, the flow of magic running over his skin and he groaned from deeply within, throwing his head back, quickening his pace. With urgency she pulled him down again, unable to endure even a breath of air between them, clasping her arms around him. Her nails bit into his skin as he brought her over the edge once more and nearly at the same time spilled himself deep within her. Pleasure rolled over her like a wave and the candles around them flared and died as a rush of power went through them. 

 

She held him close as he lay on top of her, taking his weight and softly stroking him as their breath slowly calmed down. When Lyssa felt like she had control of her voice again, she asked with awe: "What was that?"

He chuckled softly. "A very old… ritual you could call it."

Lifting himself on his elbows and taking his weight off her, he carefully brushed some hairs from her forehead. "I'm sorry I surprised you with it", he said.

She still felt like her body was covered with stars and every now and then she shuddered with the warmth of pleasure. She brushed her thumb across his lips and slowly shook her head with a soft smile. "Don't be sorry. That was amazing. You built a… bridge so that our magic circulated between us?"

His eyes twinkled as he nodded and shook his head directly afterwards. "Something like that. I intentionally weakened the Veil, just enough that the walls between body, spirit and magic got permeable, thus also making our connection more intense."

Lyssa laughed quietly. "Intense indeed."

For a moment she was quiet, watching his face, trailing her fingertips over the familiar lines and dimples, a smile playing in the corner of her lips. "I felt your power", she finally murmured. "I could taste it on my tongue, feel it vibrating in every fibre of my body. I can _still_ feel it when I concentrate." She wriggled slightly and then her eyes widened slightly as she felt him still within herself, still hard.

A wolfish, teasing smile was on his face as he slowly rocked himself against her and she gasped. "There are many advantages to this", he said with a taunting darkness to his voice, moving very deliberate and slow.

She closed her eyes when his lips brushed over her neck. "You hold back so much, so much of your true power", she said, biting her lip with a whimper as he deepened the strokes.

"It's only natural not to show the extent of one's power as an apostate." She felt his voice resonate deep within her and answered with a only slightly suppressed moan. "And you don't give yourself enough credit", he continued and his fingers interlaced with hers, pushing her arms over her head again. "You are more powerful than you think."

From where their palms met, she could feel their powers touch and surge across their bodies and as she looked up at Solas, she could see his eyes flashing white again. But this time, she knew hers were flashing as well. And then he was kissing her, hard, desperate and intense and she answered in kind, the borders between them disappearing in a searing swirl of magic and passion. 


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need you. Now," she murmured, her eyes burning as she looked at him.
> 
> There was the hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth and heat in his eyes. "Yes. Come."

"Inquisitor?"

Solas came towards her, waiting with his usual restraint until the last of the Wardens and Inquisition soldiers left. She smiled up at him but the way he quickly touched her hand showed her that he saw the strain the many people put on her. "A word?"

Relief flooded her at the welcome opportunity to get away from the hustle and bustle.

"Of course," she said and looked over to Cullen who was talking to one of the Warden Lieutenants. He nodded at her, "Go, get some rest. I'll take care of the rest."

While Lyssa had been occupied nonstop the last few hours after their return from the Fade, coordinating with Cullen and the remaining Warden officers, she had made sure that her companions had the opportunity to settle down. She followed Solas into one of the hallways leading away from the courtyard. Everywhere they passed soldiers sat down or talked, leaning exhausted against the walls or helping others, setting up impromptu hospitals and tending to the wounded or speeding those along who couldn't be saved. The last demon stragglers had been dispatched of and the smell of fires, smoke and blood still hung in the air.

 

The corridors were cool and calm in comparison. As soon as they were out of sight, Solas turned to Lyssa and drew her into a tight embrace.

"When you weren't directly behind me when I came out…" he murmured against her hair and she felt him shudder.

"I am sorry," she said and his arms tightened around her, "the Nightmare…"

"I feared as much."

Solas laid his hand on her cheek, turning her face upwards and she could see the anguish in his face. "I shouldn't have gone ahead without you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Still. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had you not returned." His eyes were full of agony.

"But I did," Lyssa said and lifted herself up, kissing him softly. "I did."

"Yes, you did," he murmured against her lips, his eyes closed. "Ar lath ma."

His lips brushed over hers and she could feel his breath on her skin, his arms around her, holding her, anchoring her. His touch was not really a kiss, more like the promise of a kiss. His hand had gone from softly touching her cheek to her neck, his fingers curling into the strands of hair that had gotten out of her braids, as if to draw her closer any second but not yet daring to. For a long while, they just felt each other, drinking each other's breath, suspending the moment. Lyssa felt tired to the bone and yet weirdly strung up, an energy vibrating in every cell of her body that left her tingly all over. Too close was what had happened, to clearly edged into her memory, too raw the emotions it left behind. She pressed herself against Solas, not wanting to let go and there was anxiousness and need in her touches as she finally closed the small distance between them and kissed him. He seemed to share her feelings, responding in kind, a soft moan in the back of his throat as their tongues met and, his hand still in her neck, drew her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Vhenan…"

A few stumbling steps, cold stone against her back, a feverish desperation in her touch as she grabbed a fistful of his tunic. When he pressed her against the wall without breaking the kiss, she pushed herself against him, not caring for the conversations they could still hear just around the corner.

"I need you. Now," she murmured, her eyes burning as she looked at him.

There was the hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth and heat in his eyes. "Yes. Come."

Again, he kissed her and as his lips left hers, she trailed after him, not wanting it to end, a frustrated sigh in her throat. Solas smiled as he took her hand and she followed him away from the noises and people. There was no need for words and none were spoken, even as he opened the door to a room of the keep which he had obviously prepared for them to share what was left of the night in. She barely took the moment to take in the blankets or the food or the fire before she pulled Solas towards her again, her mouth capturing his in a deep kiss. The door fell close behind her and she knew by the slight tingling sensation on her skin that he had activated a ward just before she had her back against it. This time, she wasn't satisfied with feeling him against her through their clothes and with quick, practiced movements she opened his belt and let it fall to the ground, her hands gliding beneath his tunic. She sighed contently as she felt his skin beneath her fingers.

It was as if she had broken a spell and his belt was quickly followed by hers, then a vest, a tunic, another one, a shawl, boots and trousers. She wanted to, _needed_ to feel all of him against her naked skin, not caring that they were both still sweaty and dirty from the fight. A sharp intake of breath at a small wound here or the wrong movement there but apart from that, all that could be heard were the sounds of their kisses, small sighs and quickly, moans. As she lay down on the blanket and he bent over her, she whispered, "Ar lath ma."

Then her last coherent thoughts shattered, his touch letting the lingering fears evaporate. There was nothing constructed about the way he moaned against her throat and she urged him on with gestures and ecstatic sounds as his fingers brought her to the edge. This was real, this was true, his mouth on hers as he pushed himself into her, capturing her outcry, his movements within her, her arching back. Time became irrelevant when she met his thrusts with desperate movements, urging him on. And as she buried her face at his shoulder, biting her lip as she shuddered her release when he found her sweet spot, she knew this time he wouldn't melt away into fog and dust, just a figment of the Nightmare's illusions. He was with her, here, now. He moaned, gripping her legs as he picked up pace and just before he lost control, he touched her face, his eyes burning into hers as he spilt himself within her.

 

Afterwards, he held her while their breaths slowly calmed down. She had laid her head on his shoulder, her fingers drawing invisible patterns on his skin, their legs entangled.

"I never thought it possible," he finally said and she could hear the excitement behind the statement. "Physically entering the Fade. And you brought me there."

Lyssa snuggled closer against him, unable to suppress a shudder. "I just wish it had been anything else but a Fear demon," she murmured. His arm tightened around her and he kissed her forehead. For a moment, neither said anything, then she pushed herself up on one elbow, looking down on him.

"I would have gladly spent more time with you there, exploring all the possibilities it offers, seeing how it is different when we're not just dreaming."

"Ah, vhenan," he smiled, "even under these dire circumstances it was an experience I will always treasure - not the exact details but the knowledge of the possibility. Thank you."

Lyssa's smile had something haunted. "I wish I could say 'Any time' but…"

His hand was softly stroking her back. "It wasn't spiders, was it," he asked but it wasn't a question. Lyssa shook her head and settled back down in his embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully.

For a long moment, she was silent, seeing before her inner eye the many version of the dead man who had killed Nelos storming towards her, sometimes illuminated by flames that weren't there, sometimes smeared with blood, sometimes holding Nelos' or Solas' head. It wasn't him personally, it was what he represented: loneliness, violence, pain, death and her inability to do anything about having everything that mattered to her snatched away from her in an endless, torturing, violent instant. She grew cold at the memory and snuggled closer to Solas, a dark, cold ache in her heart. Instead of answering directly, she said quietly: "I saw the gravestone with your name on it. If I have any say, you won't die alone. I swear it, my love. And then, none of what I saw will matter."

Solas had become eerily still at her words and when she realized how shallow his breaths were, she looked up at him, suddenly concerned. As she saw the immense sadness in his face, a shadow of the the agonizing terror she had experienced in the Fade gripped at her heart with long, dark tentacles. But the moment was gone before she could quite grasp it as he was kissing her again, pulling her closer. His touches chased away everything but a hollow echo of her fears. And for once, she didn't mind not understanding what she had seen in his features. There would be time to think, to understand when the sun was up. For now, not falling asleep and possibly falling right back into the Nightmare's part of the Fade was enough.


End file.
